


Thirty Days of Tanner

by IceStrawberryFreeze



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceStrawberryFreeze/pseuds/IceStrawberryFreeze
Summary: It's been a few years since Luna and [F/Name]  talked. Social media follows and the occasional likes let them know the were thinking about each other. It's now been a few months since Sarah's death and finally getting documents connected to the Blue Blood Killer. Problem is, Luna has been one manning getting suspects in jail or correcting misunderstandings between two people. She was going to need someone else - a person she truly trusted - to help with her crime watch program. And who better than the only other person she formed a close relationship with than her old college friend?Now there another problem. An old enemy is creeping again. Particularly, he wants the new person on the block. It's just a job, after all.
Relationships: Tanner (Scrutinized)/Reader, Tanner (Scrutinized)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Day 0

A manila folder slid into the lone light that shone on the metal table. It was opened to a printed out sheet that had little to no information on it. A hand reached for the sheet of paper, keeping it in the ceiling light.

"There's basically nothing here," a man said with a small scoff.

A deeper voice answered back. "I don't think that matters. I've seen you correctly stalk women based on nothing but their favorite dress color."

A hand came out and taped the folder. "You'll have more information this time. If you read a little more, you can see it deals with your lovely, dear Luna."

Silence. 

The hand snapped its fingers. "Knew that would get you. It seems that she's bringing someone into her home. A friend from her college years that she considers dear to her. Like a sister. I heard that she'll be visiting your hospital soon. Keep an eye on her."

The sheet was placed back into the folder and the same hand began to drum on the table surface.

"Is she a threat?" You could hear the giggle in his question. 

"That's for you to figure out. Ms. Youngman has been heard saying that this woman has been the only person she could really trust. I'm assuming she'll be bringing her into the BBK investigation."

"Is her friend also a cop?" 

"Uncertain. She's been pretty cryptic in her calls and messages. That and any records pulled up from her college lists Sarah as the one she was closest to."

The tapping fingers curled into a fist. "Well, I'll be sure to watch her very closely when I find her."

"I expect nothing less. I'll be in touch in a few days."

__________

It's only been a few hours since you had unpacked your things in the spare bedroom that Luna had. It was by pure chance she contacted you a few weeks back just to chat. She told you of Sarah's death that happened just the month before and how her empty room was making her a little bit uncomfortable. Luna would be looking for a roommate soon. 

Just by her lucky chance, you were looking to move back into town. After you graduated college two years after Luna, you had gotten a photography job a few states over. It payed well, so why not? You had majored in fashion so when they said you could help with pieces you would take pictures of, you immediately packed your bags and headed out. 

Now at the age of twenty-three, you made a pretty good name for yourself as not only a photographer but a cosplay photographer. A few months in, you began to dive back into the anime world. Making cosplays came soon after. 

Luna had to go to work after she helped moving you in but she promised to spend time together when coming back home. 

"It's not a problem," you told her, hooking up your laptop to charge. "I have a doctor appointment anyway."

Your legs thumped against the bottom of the hospital bed. You had set up an appointment the week before moving as you had to switch to new insurance company. The two had its own weird thing and wouldn't accept a nationwide accepted brand. Coming in was one of the requirements and you spent ten minutes after coming in to fill out even more forms. It was weird hospital even years back but you never really had to go to it before. It still had high reviews so you only shrugged. 

Your head turned towards the hospital room door, a very tall white man ducking his head as he walked into the room. His hand - his very large hand - ran through his dark brown hair. 

"Er..." You leaned away from him a bit. Yeah, he was freaking you out a bit. Those dark brown eyes of his seemed to be over analyzing you and it being accompanied with that plastered close-lipped smile? 

He was handsome. Otherwise, you good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he held out his hand to you. "I'll be putting your information into the system then we'll get you assigned to your primary doctor."

When you only looked from his face to his hand a few times, the corners of his lip only dipped down slightly. He mimicked your actions before his eyes widened in [seemingly] realization. 

"My apologies." He took one gliding step to the hand sanitizer and rubbed his hands together after pumping some out. "Thank you for catching that. Let's try that again. I'm Dr. Grayton." He took a step towards you with his hand held out again. 

Was he closer this time? You don't remember craning your neck this much a few seconds ago. You hesitantly placed your hand in his palm and almost shat yourself when his hand just engulfed yours. 

You forced a smile. "I'm [F/Name]. Wait...you probably already knew that." Rolling your eyes at your own stupidity, you tried to pull your hand back to your side. He wasn't letting up. 

Dr. Grayton eyes widened and his grip on your hand tighten. Fucking Christ, he smiled like a fucking horse. You tugged your hand again, the doctor's hand opening up this time. He blinked multiple times like he was coming out a trance, but his smile never deterred. 

He immediately picked up your paperwork and sat down in the chair across from you. "Let's get started," he said with click of his pen.


	2. Day 1

You didn't bother to bother Luna with details from your doctor visit. To be fair, after the extremely weird introduction, the visit was pleasant. Dr. Grayton(You never got his first name for some odd reason) picked up on your body language quite quickly and made you feel as safe as possible with him.

The man was as tall as a fucking tree so whenever he leaned forward, you could feel his hot breath through your pants leg. Otherwise, nothing to report to your detective best friend.

Speaking of the woman, you turned to look at the woman from your position on her couch. She had her head down in a folder, her teeth working on the end of a pencil. The red pen she was scribbling things with had exploded earlier, leaving the older woman with red ink stains on her hands.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?" You asked her for the fourth time tonight. She barely glanced up at you before shaking her head. Sighing, you turned to look back at the show on the TV.

It was a few minutes of silence before you asked her again. "I'm sorry, babes, but you have almost bitten through that pencil. You're lucky you pencil lead won't stain your hand like the ink did from that."

Luna let out a single bark of laughter. She eventually closed the folder and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I'll deal with these tomorrow. I haven't had a good break from work in a while."

She handled the folder with extreme care, opening one of her file cabinets and locking it in there. It was the only folder in that particular cabinet.

"I really want to know what's so special about that folder," you began, moving over so she could join you on the couch. "But I might be pulled into some dark shit I never want to be a part of."

The brunette rolled her shoulders back. "Well..."

Luna dived into the history of why she even started her crime watch program-

"You started that?"

She flicked your forehead. "Don't be rude. Crime watch is literally my job."

"But isn't-"

Luna placed a hand over your mouth, continuing on. After Sarah's death, she began the program. So far, it's been going extremely well but it is a one man army when it comes to finding evidence and getting the correct reports in.

She turns to look at the filing cabinet. "And with this new information on the killer of my cousin, it's been getting harder than ever."

"You didn't go to your department with the information?" You asked after pulling her hand off your mouth. She bit her bottom lip, turning away from you. Well, there's your answer.

She got up, her back towards you and her finger caressing the cabinet. "Not yet. I want to get a head start, is all."

Luna turned back to you with a smile. "Tomorrow. I'll let you help out with my crime watch program. You have such an eye for details and-"

You threw your hands up into the air. "Honey, you don't have to convince me. I would love to bring my inner detective out!"

The muscles in Luna's shoulder relaxed. But they immediately tensed again when you asked would you be getting paid to do this. You laughed, getting up to place your hands on her shoulders."I'm kidding...not really. I don't care too much for other people and you know this."

You were promptly pulled by your ear into her kitchen, receiving a lecture on the importance of caring for your fellow human beings no matter how the world is and all that. Luna managed to make herself a cup of coffee with sugar and milk while still holding onto a wiggling you.

"Do you promise to change while staying with me?" She asked, sipping her drink.

Promising to never changing your viewpoints because "humans ain't shit", you slipped from her hold to run back to your room. A shoe barely grazed your cheek as you ran, your new roommate vowing to make you more caring.

"Over my dead body!" You yelled before shutting your door. Snickering filled your room. Your head whipped around to look around your room.

Those snickers didn't come from you. Walking quietly around your room, you didn't notice anything out of place. You opened the door to the bathroom to see nothing amiss. Grabbing your phone, you turned on the flashlight to see in floor vents.

While you were on your knees, the hair on your neck began to stand up. In one swift movement, you got up and looked straight at your closet door.

Were you going to go up to it?

Hell no. You went straight back to the living room. Haha. You'll bring Luna with you to your room next time before heading back to bed.


	3. Day 3

The night before, Luna kept to her promise. She took some time after her day job to show you how the watch program worked.

"It's definitely going to be better with two people now," she said with small smile. She quickly showed you why she was happy about that. She opened up two pdfs with pictures of men to be on the lookout for. You could not help but blink at the second picture rapidly.

Those were some familiar looking elf ears on that man. Luna noticed your look and asked what was wrong.

What's the best way to say you suspect the doctor you had a checkup with might be the yard creeper? "I definitely seen this man before." You aggressively pushed your finger into the screen on the man's face.

With just a push of her finger, Luna pulled up a folder on her computer filled with people saying that they seen the man in the neighborhood nightly.

"Nightly?" You scoffed.

Nightly. For the past four months.

You pursed your lips while sliding from your chair. "Yeah, see. Luna. I'm...I gots to go back to anywhere not here."

You were promptly pulled back to the computer where she let you try out a couple of reports. Those couple of reports became a dozen. Then it turned into not having anymore for the night. Luna was impressed at the speed you worked.

She received a text message after you sent in the last one to the police station. She showed the screen to you and in a short, clean sentence it said: "Great job. Not one mistake in sight tonight."

You were - again - promptly hit over the head with Luna's slipper after making a jab at her inability to have a flawless night and was sent to your bed with a pat on your back.

What were you to her? A child?

Now it was the morning after and you just left an interview for a photography job. It's for a nice cosplay agency that just opened up and they needed those in the know of the business. Stepping down the steps of the building, you turned over your acceptance letter to view the company logo.

At least you have a day job now. And in such a short amount of time. Placing the letter in your tote bag, you pulled out your phone to see when the next bus would be coming. The call for the interview was random. It happened right after Luna backed out of the driveway early this morning.

And you didn't have your new license yet - only a temporary paper one - to rent a car.

You started your stroll to the bus stop, eyes glancing up from your phone every so often to watch the sidewalk. Getting to the stoplight right before your designated area, the feeling of being watched fell on top of you. Quite heavily.

Like a puppet being pulled on a string, your head swung to the left to see Dr. Grayton facing his whole body at you slightly hunched over. His hands were swinging in front of him, his fingers twitching at even paces.

You didn't dare look away to see maybe, just fucking maybe, he was staring at somebody behind you. Instead, you waved your free hand at him. It was like a switch just flipped. In a single blink, he was standing up tall, hands behind his back, and his smile was less - er, demonic. He gave you a small head nod but never made a move towards you. He just stared.

Even when you finally had the right of way to cross the street, his eyes just followed your every movement.

Okay. So, you might need to tell Luna about that creepy doctor visit you had.

Your phone buzzed in your head, the contact listed as 'Hospital' appeared on the screen. "Hello?" You sat down on the bench, careful to keep an eye on the statue still man who's smile seemed to be growing bigger.

Your insurance came back approved. "Way faster than we usually get the A-OK from them," mumbled the nurse on the line. "Either way, we would like for you to come in two days from now to meet with your primary doctor."

With slight reluctance, you agreed to the visit. You taken your eyes off the smiling man at this second and you immediately looked back over to fine him gone. A quick neck crack to look around showed him nowhere near.

You had a gut feeling that Dr. Grayton made you his newest patient.

Ending the call, the bus pulled up just at the right moment. Dropping down into a back seat, you glanced out the nearest window.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" you hissed. The bus pulled off before you could get a good look, but you were pretty sure that damn doctor pulled up next to the bus in a van.


	4. Day 5

You sat with your fingers tented, eyes closed as Luna told you that your newest doctor was - in fact - the man creeping in people's yards. It's been a good two months since Tanner [That was his name. He made sure Luna knew that.] woke her up in the middle of her sleep, drugged her, dragged her to some basement, then willingly hand her the documents that would lead her to the Blue Blood Killer. The detective said it so calmly like he wasn't harassing her for months before then.

"You sound like good ole pals," you hissed. You couldn't help but think back to this morning. A doctor wanting to see you right on time was something she never saw before. Yet, the second your name was sent back was when a nurse grabbed you to bring you to a room. Seeing the smiling face of your doctor - who you now know as Tanner Grayton - didn't make you feel any better. His height was already scary enough and he seemed to make sure to use that to his advantage during your "official" meeting.

You tilted your head. With the way Luna has been describing him, he seems to be more in the scientific field with his syringes filled with experimental concoctions. Why was he acting as a doctor? He's also a wanted murderer. How does no one at the hospital know this? Or do they and are covering for him?

Luna shook her head, grabbing the folder from the filing cabinet. "Pals? Not at all. He annoyed me to no end when I was doing these cases. On top of that, that damn kidnapper would show up at the worst times." She tilted her head. "I never got the answer to if they were ever working together. Either way," she slammed the cabinet closed and plopped herself onto the couch. "I believe he's only curious to see me being friendly with someone. I've been by myself since..."

She put the pen she picked up in her mouth, the older woman slipping down further into the couch as she lost herself in the files.

Sighing, you turned on her computer and began to make your nightly quotas. The first hour were nothing but envious, jealous people making false claims and some reports were just jumping at their own shadows.

Huffing, you opened up the camera to see no other than the smiling man himself jump up into the cameras doing jazz hands at you. You bit your tongue at the scare, whipping your head to the older woman.

"Did he do this jazz hand shit with you?!" you whispered yelled at her.

She barely glanced up. "Yeah. He likes to play around with...you..." Now you had her attention. Luna quickly jumped over the couch with flashlight in hand and ran down the hallway, opening every door and going into the back two rooms fully.

Turning back to the computer, you switched the cameras to see him run off the property and into some bushes. You couldn't contain the snicker as you watched him scurry away.

He runs like a crab.

Luna came back into the living room, head swinging back and forth once more before coming to the window next to you. You heard her whisper why was he back again but you had a strong feeling that he made you his new obsession.

And you voiced that to Luna.

She glanced at you, the woman now biting on her nails. "I'm afraid you're right," she agreed with a sigh. "Why? I can't really be sure. It's not like you're after the Blue Blood Killer. You're just helping with the crime watch. There's no need to be after you."

Luna walked away, tapping her chin. "Unless he's gotten bored with...whatever he does and sees you as his newest target."

You scrunched up your nose. "He's a wanted murderer, Luna. What's stopping him from coming back to kidnap me in my sleep like he did with you?" Rubbing your temples, you thought of him having all your medical records. He could literally do anything to make your death seem like a disease. You looked up and pouted at your best friend. "I blame you."

Luna's lip quirked. "I blame myself for bringing you in this." She bent down and massaged your shoulders. " But I doubt he'll kill you."

You scoffed. "Press X to doubt?"

She rolled her eyes at you. "I have a very strong feeling. Otherwise, with the length we have been talking, we would've already been drugged."

Blinking at each other, you looked back to the camera that was showing the front yard. Tanner stood with hands behind his back, his body facing the window-

You pulled back the curtains to Tanner's ever-growing smile. He waved at the both of you cheerfully before relaxing into a slight slump. Luna looked at you and you looked at Luna. The man was still as a statue except for his eyes. They flickered from you to around the surrounding area then back to you again. Put that sequence on repeat for the next five minutes or so.

"So, I might not die tonight." You let the curtains fall back into place and turned to Luna with a smirk. "But other nights are full of surprises."

What is up with this woman pulling your ear? You both got back into the comfortable rhythm as before, one of you rotating on checking the house and checking on Tanner who stayed in the same exact spot.

Taking a small break, you stared at him. He was looking away from you, his head turned towards the street. " Doesn't he remind you of Connor?"

His head snapped back around to you.

"Who's Connor?" Luna yelled from down the hall. You held his stare as you answered her. He's an android sent by Cyberlife to help figure out why some androids were becoming deviant. There was a few seconds of silence.

You sighed. "He's from a video game, Luna."

She let out a quiet 'Oh' before sitting back on the couch. You got back to work and finished the quotas, and then some, within two hours. Checking out the window one last time, the doctor was nowhere in sight.


	5. Day 6

Tonight was the first time you had to deal with "The Kidnapper". When you asked Luna if he had a name, the older woman only shook her head. 

"There's been speculation that his name is 'Dimitri', but like I said before." Luna shrugged. "Just mere speculation."

It was also the first night that Luna left you to follow up on a crime watch case. Earlier in the afternoon, a young neighbor asked the detective to do a stake out outside of their home. Just for a few hours as the neighbor was getting paranoid. The poor thing only moved into the neighborhood and everything was just dumped on them all at once. 

Not everyone can have the mental strength I do, you thought to yourself, patting yourself on the back. You had to thank watching countless horror movies, CSI shows, and reading r/letsnotmeet stories until the crack of dawn for you to be able to just dive head first into the fray like you did. 

So you've been working on cases for the last three hours by yourself. So far, they have been far and in between. Luckily, the quota was only four for the night and you already sent those in within the first two hours. Now, you were switching between watching Tiktoks, checking emails, and walking around the house. 

There was no sign of Tanner tonight, but it was still pretty early in the night. 

And the sound of a woman screaming a few houses down screeching "Why do you have a syringe?!" kinda made you feel like he was nearby. 

Nothing to do with what she screamed about at all. 

Flashlight in hand, you made another round within the five hour mark. You flipped the light switches in the breaker room then the bathroom. Your room was still lit so you opened the door to Luna's room. 

Of course, her lights were off. With a simple flip, they were back on. Your eyes fell onto her window, seeing a bald headed man picking at her window lock. Damn, was he tall. The lock picker caught your eye before quickly falling into the shadows. 

Your hand flew to your chest when he was fully out of sight. You had just saved yourself from being kidnapped for the past being. 

With a huff, you double checked the other rooms while moving back up to the living area. The kitchen light was off but before you flipped that switch, you swung your flashlight over to the window above the stove. 

"Oi! Can you fuck off?!" You yelled at the same bald man from just a few seconds ago. He ducked away just as quickly. Now you were just getting annoyed. Tonight was suppose to be quiet and wholesome but now this mother fucker wants to start showing his face. 

Shooting Luna a quick text about the kidnapper being around the home, you sat back down at the computer and opened up to the camera. You jerked back into the seat. There's not a night that goes by without Tanner needing attention. 

Is he a Leo?


	6. Day 7

Day 7.

It was officially the first day of your work. It was a simple staff meeting in the spacious entrance area. Photographers consisted of yourself, a young man with dark blue hair, a woman with kinky hair, and a person that clearly had a thing for frogs.

You shuddered. Out of everything out there and it had to be frogs? They weren't even the cute kind. They had a frog that looked like a massively muscled body builder on their shoulder.

It wouldn't stop staring at you. 

The owner of the company was a short, stylishly dressed middle aged woman who dressed a lot like Edna from The Incredibles. 

Wait. It's a cosplay company. 

You munched on a quiche as she went over how the company would go, the rules, commissions, and all the bread and butters of working in a company. 

It was nothing you weren't used to. 

"I do have a partner in all this," she said, walking backwards to a set of maroon double doors. "He's been one of the most beneficial additions to my team and I hope you'll get along with him. My other colleagues can't get enough of him," she purred. 

Your face scrunched up as she pulled open the door to reveal a-

Bitch, he looks like a God?! 

He took a step next to the owner, bowing at his hip.

"Nice to meet you all." His voice was sweet like honey, though it was very deep. He raised back up, dark bangs covering his green eyes. They instantly locked with yours. "I'm Ricardo Saco."

The other photographers rushed up to meet the man - that damn frog jumping onto his head, causing Ricardo to laugh - but you stayed behind. 

You could not deny that he was handsome. He was just God's fucking favorite, apparently. He was only about five foot nine, comparing him to the man with blue hair who was five foot eleven. He commanded the room, though. 

You narrowed your eyes. 

The one thing you more then men is men thinking they run shit. 

It was another thirty minutes more before the meeting ended and you sped walked out the building. 

Ricardo was not giving you good vibes. After noticing that you weren't all up in his shit like the others, he stared you down. He would be talking to one of the others but his eyes were straight on your body. 

There was only one man who could look at you that way and he wasn't a real person. 

Luna was gracious enough to let you borrow her car during her lunch break at work [you went to her job for the day to meet her superiors and the ones looking at the sent in cases] so you quickly checked the back seat before hopping into the vehicle. Backing out the parking lot, you could see Ricardo watching from beyond the curtains. 

It's only been a few days and you're already considering a career change. You shook your head. No. No. You dealt with worst. You are dealing with worst than a mildly energy draining creep. 

If you can deal with Tanner stalking ass, you can deal with this guy. You drove on back to Luna's job, thinking about the night you had ahead of you.   
_______________

The night was a strange one for you. After you and Luna arrived back home, the whole house just seemed off. 

The both of you walked throughout the house just to double check every window and lights for the night, but nothing seemed out of place. Every closet was open and all windows were locked. There wasn't many places to hide. 

So why were you feeling off? 

Luna was taking the time to go over some reports on her own computer, letting you relax on the couch with your own laptop. Your head whipped down the hall at the sound of a window being messed with. 

Over the couch you go, and you stopped just outside your bedroom door. Pressing your ear against the door, you could hear your window being lockpicked. 

You rolled your eyes. Him again. 

"Aye yo!" You quickly swung the door open, getting ready to yell at the kidnapper for being a little shit when an unfamiliar person caught your eye. On the other side of the window, a person in dark clothes (someone with hair) was jingling the lock. You couldn't see a clear view of their face, but they looked up and was gone within the second. 

You just realized that the lights in your room was still on. 

Luna poked her head around the hallway corner as you were backing away from your room. "Is everything alright?" 

Blinking, you looked at the woman. "Have their been any new B.O.L.Os?"


End file.
